


What's In A Name?

by Luckyhai5



Series: Ridiculous misunderstanding [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, M/M, Misunderstandings, jealous!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyhai5/pseuds/Luckyhai5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among dwarves, using first names to address someone is a very personal thing... but Bilbo Baggins wasn't to know.<br/>O/S</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Dans ton nom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581987) by [Millyel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millyel/pseuds/Millyel)



> Hello, welcome...  
> 1\. I messed around with Bofur's accent for absolutely no good reason at all. My apologies.  
> 2\. This skips between scenes because I really just wanted to get to the good bits.  
> 3\. I hope you enjoy it ^_^

Bilbo had been forced onto a pony, but that didn't mean to say he was happy about it. Although he had acquiesced to come on this quest, he hadn't expected to be thrown out of his comfort zone so soon; and to think, he'd forgotten his handkerchief! If one thing was for sure, it was that Bungo Baggins was turning in his grave. Bilbo had taken a dislike for the dwarf who had thrown him a scrap of material as a replacement, but since he seemed to be the only one willing to acknowledge his existence, he was happy to get to know him.

Their ponies fell into step together, and the dwarf smiled, a twinkle in his eye, his hat skewed on his head. Bilbo thought him very suspect. "Ye'd best not pull such a face, Master Baggins, lest it get stuck tha way." 

Bilbo snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yes?"

"Yes indeed." Came the reply. The silence that followed was not awkward; then the dwarf continued. "I'm Bofur, pleased tae officially make yer acquaintance, Mister Baggins."

"Although you did contribute in eating my whole larder." Bilbo remarked sardonically.

The dwarf grunted, grinning. "Aye, ain't no denying it neither."

"Oh please, call me Bilbo." Bilbo said jovially.

The dwarf spluttered. "Ain't tha yer first name, if ye don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all, of course it is." Bilbo replied with a frown. What an odd question.

There was some tittering from two dwarves in front - Kili and Fili? - who seemed to find something incredibly funny.

Bofur simply shook his head. "Aye... Bilbo." He said it as though it were difficult to say, and they rode in an awkward silence for some time.

\---

The trolls having been turned to stone, Bilbo panted, trying to catch his breath. Sweet Yavanna, that had been  _terrifying._

Truly. He didn't know how he'd survived.

The dwarves were all busy cutting themselves out of bags when a concerned Fili ran up to him, taking both his shoulders and shaking him.

"Bilbo! Are you alright?" He cried, looking deep into Bilbo's eyes.

Before Bilbo could answer, Kili ran up. "Bilbo!" He cried out as well, "Did they hurt you?"

Again, Bilbo could not answer, as Bofur ran to him. "Oh Mahal's beard, Bilbo, tell me yer alright!"

He was about to reply, finally, when he was interrupted again.

"I'm sure Master Baggins is fine, if you'd all stop fussing." Came Thorin's bark, cold and impersonal.

His accompanying glower made Bilbo's spirits drop as well, as the others sheepishly moved away from him.

Thorin, still glaring, growled, "Try not to get us all killed, Halfling." Before turning his back on Bilbo and walking off.

All in all, Bilbo felt rather dejected.

\---

_[A/N: In this version of events, there are some very tall trees in the way, so you can't see Erebor from the Carrock...]_

Thorin was hugging him.

The eagles had saved them just in time, and Thorin had said some very confusing things that Bilbo didn't  _think_ were insults, and now he was hugging him.

It was almost too much for the little hobbit's little hobbit heart to bear.

After all, it was hard being so smitten with the impossibly distant, commanding, frankly hateful dwarf-king.

So this hug, feeling his warmth pressed against Bilbo, feeling so safe and engulfed by him, being able to smell him, to feel the soft wisps of his hair flying out of his braids - well, it sort of felt like it would last forever. It was a shame, then, that it would not; Bilbo knew that Thorin would surely go back to his previous coldness towards him, no matter how many times the hobbit saved his hide. He was a king, and he didn't have time for silly hobbits and their handkerchiefs, that much had been made abundantly clear.

Bilbo had had his eyes screwed tightly shut; when he opened them, he was surprised to find that the Company had already begun to descend the large hill they were on, so he was alone with Thorin.

Thorin, who was now removing his arms from around the hobbit.

They stood facing each other, Bilbo surprised to see an honest-to-Eru smile on the face of the dwarf.

His eyes shone gorgeously when he smiled.

Bilbo thought he might faint.

"Master Baggins," Thorin said, "I will be forever grateful for your bravery."

Bilbo mumbled, "Call me Bilbo." For wont of something more eloquent to say.

At this, the smile was gone from the dwarf's face, as he frowned.

"Do you really think that's appropriate?"

Bilbo was confused. "Whatever do you mean?"

Thorin seemed irked. "The whole Company calls you by your first name! What sort of hobbit are you?!"

"What exactly are you implying about me?!" Bilbo shouted back, furious that this was the reaction he got for saving the dwarf's damn life.

"You know what I'm implying!" Thorin roared. "Why are you so interested in the rest of the Company, anyway? You shouldn't have them all call you by your first name, it's just not right, and I won't stand for it! It's... it's... it's just not right! I don't know what you hobbits get up to, but I don't want you coupling with members of the Company!"

Bilbo was rankled, but with no idea why. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I haven't been 'coupling' with anyone!"

"What do you mean, no idea? It's just not proper for someone who's not your bonded to address you by your first name!"

Bilbo was silent at that.

_Oh._

So this was some kind of dwarven custom, then?

"Could you explain that to me?" He asked, calmly.

The dwarf king sighed. "Surely hobbits have the same practice? That only one's intended, or bonded, may use their first name, which is not even used by their parents and kin?"

Bilbo swallowed. "No, that is not the practice among hobbits. But am I not addressing all of you by your first names?"

The dwarf shook his head. "We use our middle names."

So that was why all the dwarves had been so funny about calling him 'Bilbo' at first.

He'd thought they were all just formal.

Upon reflection, that hadn't made much sense.

"Ah, I see." Bilbo said, aware of the delicate situation. "In that case, perhaps everyone could call me something else?"

Thorin nodded, a tad too enthusiastically, Bilbo thought. 

"What would you suggest?" Bilbo asked.

"Well," Thorin began, a smirk now playing on his lips, "I have no intentions of calling you anything but  _Bilbo_ ," he drew out the name, making Bilbo shiver and tingle in all the right places, "If that would please you."

"That would please me very much." Bilbo squeaked.

It was then that Thorin's lips crashed down upon his, and Bilbo was lost to the world. Thorin's beard tickled and scratched his chin, and his hair felt silken as he twisted it in his fingers. When he tugged on his braids, Thorin groaned, and when Bilbo moved his hands to run them through his beard, the dwarf actually growled. A long moan was elicited from Bilbo when Thorin sucked on his tongue, as he held on to the dwarf for dear life and prayed he wouldn't swoon. They came apart for air, Bilbo feeling decidedly weak at the knees.

Thorin kissed his nose, an unexpected gesture that had Bilbo blushing.

"They should call you  _Prince Consort._ _"_ The dwarf grinned.

Bilbo swallowed again. This was moving very fast.

Yet, here in Thorin's steel embrace, he couldn't quite bring himself to care...


End file.
